In conventional spring based connectors, the connected parts are locked together in one position and are not permitted to move between multiple positions, such as being incapable of separating the pin from the housing without destroying the canted coil spring. Connectors can also include holding types and latching types in which separation of the pin from the housing is possible without destroying the spring. Furthermore, a forced removal of a locking connector may damage and shear the spring, resulting in sheared or mangled portions of the spring capable of and likely to damage the pin and/or housing upon removal by way of scoring, scratching, and embedding into the pin and/or housing surfaces.